Rumors
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Lucas comes up with a plan to help Peyton prove the rumors about her wrong. But what happens if that plan encounters a flaw? Please R & R! COMPLETED!
1. The Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show OTH, or its characters, or Chad Michael Murray, much to my dismay. **

**I don't really know the principal's name, so I'll just make it up.**

Chapter 1: The Scheme

"Miss Sawyer. I've decided to lift your suspension after finding out that the act you did was provoked by some students spreading rumors that you," Principal Bennett said, while sitting in his office chair, looking over some report papers.

"I know sir. I apologize for the way I acted. I admit it was quite, um, impulsive to do so." Peyton admitted.

"I will, however, deduct some points from your deportment grade." He clarified.

"I totally understand sir." She said.

"Good. Then you may go now, Miss Sawyer."

Peyton stood up, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. As she was turning on the doorknob, she heard the principal say one more thing:

"Peyton," he said, as Peyton turned around. "Don't let these rumors get to you."

"Thank you for the advice, sir." She said politely, gave him her most sincere smile, and went out the door. As she walked in the hallway, she could feel people's eyes gazing through her, as if she was a model walking down a ramp. She could also hear whispers.

"Dyke."

"Lesbian."

"Hey Trish, isn't that the lesbian girl?"

She tried to ignore it. But she could already feel tears swelling up her eyes…

"Hey bestest friend!" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Brooke!" she turned around. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Well," she said as she grabbed Peyton's hand and continued walking down the corridor, "If you must know, Felix and I are back together."

"Really? I thought he lied to you." She said.

"Oh Peyton. That's the way love goes. You forgive each other. Besides, he totally explained it last night." She said.

"Last night? You know, last night, I had this hallucination of Jake. Turns out he was some other person." She said, laughing.

"Jake? You seriously need to clear your head." She said. Peyton turned to open her locker.

"At least they got the vandalism off." She said.

"Peyton, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Okay?" Brooke said, with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay. Thanks Brooke." She said, and they hugged.

"Brooke!" a voice from the end of the hall said.

"Felix!" she turned to Peyton. "Gotta go. Bye!" she said hurriedly as she ran towards Felix at the end of the hall.

Peyton grabbed her books, shut her locker, and headed to class. This was going to be a very long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiiiinnnnggggg!!!

The dismissal bell rang, and the students rushed out the door. Lucas grabbed his things and headed out. He kept on thinking about the things that happened last night. Nathan told him that he was in love with someone. He went to see who it was. He visited Anna. He realized that it wasn't her.

He went by Peyton's house. There was no one there.

He went to Brooke's house. What he saw there was Brooke and Felix making out. He didn't feel a thing.

_I'm not in love with Anna, Peyton nor Brooke,_ he thought. _Then who?_

He headed outside. He saw Peyton walking to her car. _I'm not in love with her, but I've been such a terrible friend. I should make it up to her._ He thought. He ran towards Peyton.

"Peyton, wait!"

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Listen," he said as they walked along. "I've been a terrible friend. I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry, Peyton."

Peyton stopped walking, and turned to Lucas. "You think sorry's going to do it?"

"Of course not." He said with a laugh. "I'm going to make it up to you."

"How? Give me free car tune-ups? Lucas…" she said, and started walking again.

"I may not know your other problems," he said, "But I know about the rumors. And that's what I'm going to help you with."

Peyton again stopped. "What? How can you possibly do that?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"People think you're a—" he paused, unsure if he should say it.

"Lucas, you can say it." She said.

"People think you're a lesbian, right? Well, how does a lesbian become one in the first place?" he asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "Um, acting like a guy?"

"Yeah, that too, and because no other guy likes her. So…"

"What?"

Lucas dragged her to a secluded corner of the school, looked around, and told her.

"I can help you by," he started, "Don't freak out or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, I, I mean, we, could pretend to be going out." He said in a whisper.

"What? You're crazy!" She screamed, and walked away from Lucas.

"Peyton," he said, walking after her, "You said you wouldn't freak out."

She stopped. "Yes I did! But what you said is completely mad! How could we pull that off? What are we going to tell people? How about Anna? Have you considered her, Lucas?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I ended things with Anna last night." He said plainly.

"Oh." Peyton answered, not really knowing what to say.

"Please, Peyton. Let me make it up to you. I promise, it will work." He assured her. "And if it doesn't, you can tell them that I'm gay." He joked.

Peyton laughed at this comment. They continued on walking to her car.

"Okay. We could, maybe give this a shot. But I'm telling Brooke!" she said. "The last time we kept a relationship from her, I almost lost my life." She said with a laugh.

"I almost left Tree Hill!" Lucas said, laughing with her. "And its as if we haven't done this whole romance thing before, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Peyton answered, her tone more serious. "The last time we did it, we had to keep it from everyone."

"Hey," Lucas said, caressing her face, "It's going to work, okay? Don't worry."

Peyton smiled. She took her keys and unlocked the door of her car.

"Hey Luke," she said, looking off into the distance. "Those girls are staring at us."

Lucas turned to look. "Well, let's give them something to talk about." He said, and he leaned in and kissed her. The girls in the distance looked shocked, and one ran off, probably to tell the other students.

Peyton pulled away, and smiled at Lucas. "Bye boyfriend." She said, and got into her car.

"Bye girlfriend." He said with a smile, and walked off.

Peyton looked at him walking farther. She could have swore she felt something during that kiss…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas looked back, and saw Peyton driving away. He didn't know why he kissed her that moment, something in him told him to kiss Peyton. And he gave in to that impulse. But now, what Nathan told him went back. _In love?_ He laughed the thought off. But he felt something during that kiss… Something that confused him more.

Hey! Hope you liked it. Please review if you want me to continue the story… Thanks everyone! Love Ya'll! Ü


	2. Phase 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show OTH, or its characters, or Chad Michael Murray, much to my dismay.**

**Thanks to chimp, LucasPeyton4Ever and chadsgirl for reviewing. Love you guys! **

Chapter 2: Phase 1 

Peyton walked towards Brooke's front door. She didn't know what to say to her, or how she would react to this. _She's with Felix now,_ she thought, _so she's going to be okay with it._ She knocked on the door, only to be opened by Felix.

"Um, Hey." He greeted bluntly.

"Whatever. Is Brooke there?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's inside." He said, walking away from the door. Peyton turned towards him.

"Look. If you try to hurt Brooke again, Felix—" she said with a glare.

"I won't. I love your friend, Peyton." He said sincerely, then walking out into the street.

Peyton turned around and headed for Brooke's room. She wasn't sure on how she'd tell her. But she already agreed to what Lucas suggested.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Peyton," she said, sitting down on the bed, patting the space beside her to motion Peyton to sit, "What's wrong?"

Peyton sat down beside Brooke. "Nothing. Just don't freak out, okay?" she asked.

"You're moving out of Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, in shock.

"No." she replied with a light chuckle. "Lucas and I—"

"Are going out?" Brooke squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh Peyton! Congratulations!" She said, giving Peyton a tight hug.

"Not exactly." She said, causing Brooke to let go of the hug. Brooke stared at her questioningly. "Lucas said something about he not being there for me, and then he told me about the idea that we should pretend to be going out to dismiss the rumors."

"And you agreed?" Brooke asked. "Peyton, I hope you know what you're getting into." She said cautiously.

"Well, yeah. It's all going to be some sort of acting, right?" she asked, waiting for some kind of blessing from her friend.

"You're getting into a fake relationship," Brooke said, "With the guy you almost had a real relationship with."

"I know. He told me it's going to work." She said.

"Please be careful, Peyton. I don't want you getting hurt." She said, giving Peyton another hug.

"I won't." _I hope._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley." Lucas greeted as he walked in his mom's café. He saw Haley cleaning up some coffee mugs.

"Hey Luke." She said, going to the back and leaving the mugs on the sink. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something." He said, sitting down on the chair near the counter. Haley wiped her hands with a cloth and leaned toward Lucas.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked Peyton to get into a fake relationship with me." He said plainly. Haley looked confused.

"Fake…" she asked, giving Lucas a quizzical look.

"I mean, just to, you know. To let the rumors about her end. I mean, I know I was such a terrible friend to her, and I need to make it up." He explained.

"So you thought that pretending to date her would be a swell idea." Haley said, walking out of the counter and sitting beside Lucas.

"It will work." He said.

"Anna?" Haley asked.

"It's over." He said.

"What will you do at the end of all these? I mean, when the rumors are gone?" she asked Lucas with a concerned tone.

"I really don't know. I'll think of something." He said.

"Luke, I don't want to see anyone getting hurt." She said, "Not you, Not Peyton."

"We won't." Lucas assured her. "So," he said, trying to change the topic. "How are things with Nathan?" he asked.

Haley sighed. "Look, don't tell Nathan, okay?" she started, "I went to Chris the other night. I mean, to the bus station." She said sadly.

"Why?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't know. I was on my way home to Nathan, and then I found myself talking with Chris." She said, obviously confused.

"Do you want to go with Chris?" Lucas asked.

"My dreams do, but my heart doesn't." she said, and Lucas pulled her into a hug. "I mean, Chris showed me the possibility of a new life, a life living my dreams." She said, and pulled out of the hug. "Nathan was always there for me. He waited for me. I love him too much. I mean, he dropped out of the basketball camp for me. Then I'll go off running to New York City? What kind of wife would do that?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Haley, are you happy with your decision to stay with Nathan?" he asked.

"Yes. I get to live my life with the man I love. But on the other hand, I get to forfeit my dreams." She said sadly.

"A career is easier to get by than true love, Haley." Lucas said.

Nathan entered the café. "Haley?" he said, and Haley turned towards him.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh," Haley said, wiping the tear that fell from her eye. "Lucas is getting into a fake relationship with Peyton." She said with a laugh.

"And you're crying because," Nathan asked.

"They might get hurt—again." She went towards Nathan and pulled him into a hug. Nathan kissed her head. "I'll tell you the rest at home."

"Nathan," Lucas said, "Haley, Please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe, man." Nathan assured, and he went out of the café with Haley, arm in arm.

Lucas got up, and headed home. He needed to think, to clear his head.

_What will you do at the end of all these? I mean, when the rumors are gone?_

"What am I going to do?" Lucas asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Peyton walked towards her locker. She could again feel eyes gazing into her. But this time, she heard different whispers, particularly about the scene with Lucas yesterday.

"You sure she's a dyke?"

"Lucas Scott kissed her yesterday."

"Hey Trish, she kissed Lucas yesterday."

She walked on, ignoring the stares and the whispers. She then thought of Lucas. _We should have formulated some sort of plan for today,_ She thought. How was she going to react? What was she supposed to do?

"Just whatever." She whispered to herself. She sighed, and turned to her locker. As she was opening it, she heard someone say:

"Hey."

She turned around, and saw Lucas. She saw him mouth _You ready?_ And she replied with a nod. _Well, let the acting begin._

"Hi," she greeted back with a seductive smile. Lucas leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

_Man, I should stop with these kisses,_ Lucas thought.

Peyton pulled away, took Lucas' hand, and grabbed her books. She shut the locker and walked to class. _Everyone is staring at us right now, _Peyton thought. They met up with Brooke, also walking to class.

"I saw that." She said to Peyton with a wink. "You guys are pretty good. Ever considered Hollywood?" she said jokingly. "Oh wait, there's Felix. Bye Peyton, Bye Luke!" she said, and walked towards Felix.

"She seemed to take it pretty well." Lucas said, his arm still around Peyton's waist.

"She did." _She also warned me that I might get hurt._ "So, you told anyone?" she asked.

"Haley and Nathan." He said.

"How'd they take it?" she asked.

"Okay." _Except that Haley told me we might get hurt._

"Cool." Peyton replied.

"Um,"

"Yeah?" Peyton asked.

"We should have some conversation pieces. It's kinda awkward, having nothing to talk about with your girlfriend." He said.

Peyton laughed. "Okay, why don't you and I meet up later at my house? We really need to plan this thing."

"Good idea."

Silence.

"Well, see you later." Peyton said.

Lucas smiled, and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the head. "You too."

_I have to stop kissing her. Why do I keep on kissing her?_

Lucas walked to his class. Still confused, he bumped into another person, causing that person's books to fall down.

"I know what you're up to, Lucas Scott."

Well, as usual, hope you loved that chapter. Please review if you want me to continue the story! Love Ya'll!


	3. Someone Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show OTH, or its characters, or Chad Michael Murray, much to my dismay.**

**Thanks to NovStar, Spunkey87, tutorgirl323, Jessie, Friendsfan, chadsgirl, LucasPeyton4Ever, Jessica, Bre, a.k.a.-ashley and elisacollette for reviewing. You guys are the best ever! Ü**

Chapter 3: Someone Knows 

"Excuse me?" Lucas told the person he bumped. He helped that person with the fallen books. Then, just as that person was going to talk, the bell rung.

"Bye, Lucas." Anna said, turned her heel and went to her class.

_Anna?_ He thought. _How could she know about the plan?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime…

"What?" Brooke said as she stared in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! She overheard us." Felix said, trying to apologize.

"So now, your sister knows that my best friend is fake dating her ex-boyfriend?" Brooke asked, still mad.

"Well, no." Felix said as he opened the bag of chips he had for lunch. "She asked me, and I told her that Lucas is just using Peyton for show."

"Another lie?" Brooke said. "Why didn't you tell her that Peyton and Lucas are just pretending?"

"Well, I couldn't let that secret out. At least, what she knows now is that their relationship is real." Felix said, trying to make up for the deed. "You can tell Peyton that,"

"No, Felix! Don't you understand? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" she said in an angry whisper. "I slipped when we were talking, okay? So I just told you!"

Felix went near Brooke, and placed his arms around her. "We won't tell them, okay?" he said gently, kissing Brooke's forehead. "Don't worry. I told Anna to shut up about this. I am so sorry, Brooke."

Brooke saw Peyton and Lucas going towards them. "Quiet, Felix! Act like you don't know." She told Felix, and he went back to his place.

"Hey Brooke. Can we sit here?" Peyton asked, placing her tray on the table.

"Sure, bestest friend!" Brooke said, in her usual perky manner. Peyton sat down next to Brooke, and Lucas sat down next to Felix.

"So," Felix said to Lucas, "Are the rumors true?" He glanced at Peyton, who gave him an icy glare. "I mean, are you two…" he said, trying to act naïve.

"Yeah, we are. How about you, man? Are you going out with…" Lucas replied, trying to start a conversation.

"Lucas!" Brooke said, "I already told you and Peyton!" They all laughed at this. "So Peyton," Brooke said, turning to her, "Wanna go shopping later? There's this sale at the mall." She asked hopefully.

Peyton glanced at Lucas, and turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry, Brooke. Lucas and I have stuff to do." She answered, giving Brooke a knowing stare and emphasizing the word _stuff_.

"Oh." Brooke said, returning the knowing stare. "I get it." She said, and started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English class…

Lucas stared at the board as their teacher was babbling about Caesar.

_How could Anna know about Peyton and me? Did someone tell her that?_

"…He fell in love with the beautiful Egyptian queen, Cleopatra, which caused the enraged senators to plot a coup…"

It was bothering him too much. He tore a piece of his notebook, and wrote:

Haley—Did you tell anyone else about me and Peyton? –Lucas 

He folded the paper, and passed it to his right.

Meanwhile, Haley was thinking about Nathan.

"…Caesar left Rome often, going to Egypt to visit his mistress…"

_Imagine me leaving Nathan to go to New York, _she thought.

"Psssstt…" she turned to her left, and saw Lucas passing a piece of paper. She looked at him questioningly, and took the paper discreetly. She opened it, and was surprised at what she read.

Haley—Did you tell anyone else about me and Peyton? –Lucas 

She sighed, and then wrote:

_**Lucas, it's Peyton and I. And no, I did not tell anyone, except Nathan.**_

She folded the paper back, and passed it to Lucas.

"…Some say Caesar was aware that he was to be assassinated…"

He laughed at the correction, and then wrote:

**I think Anna knows.**

He folded the paper, and passed it back to Haley. When she got the note, she was very surprised, and that feeling was mirrored in her expression.

"Haley, what is so shocking about Caesar?" Their teacher asked, as Haley realized that the whole class was looking at her and snickering.

"Um, s-sir, I was just s-shocked that um, Caesar knew about h-his assassination attempt, but he d-didn't do anything about it." She replied nervously, covering the note she and Lucas have been passing with her notebook.

The teacher's expression softened. "Well, yes. But some say he did that because he wanted—"

The bell suddenly rang, and the teacher suddenly shouted some kind of assignment for the class. Haley immediately grabbed Lucas and dragged him out of the classroom.

"What do you mean Anna knows?" Haley asked nervously.

"Well, I bumped into her a while ago, and she told me that she knew what I was up to." He answered.

"How could she know about it?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. The only people we've told are you, Nathan and Brooke. And, maybe she isn't talking about the thing with Peyton, just some other thing. Right?" he said, trying to get some kind of reassurance from Haley.

"Do you have any other plans, Lucas?" she asked.

Lucas could not answer this question. "I'll figure something out. Um, I gotta go to Peyton's place, okay?" he said.

"Yeah. Bye and good luck, Luke." She said, and walked down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton heard a knock on the door. _Must be Lucas,_ she thought. She climbed out of bed and went down to answer the door.

"I'm coming, Luke." She shouted, as she was headed for the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see someone else.

"Anna?" she asked, with a questioning expression on her face.

"You probably were expecting Lucas," she said, "But I need to tell you something."

"Um, okay. Do you want to go inside?" Peyton asked.

"No, no. I just want you to be careful with Lucas. I don't want you getting hurt, Peyton." She said with a tone of concern.

"Brooke told me that already. Look, Anna, I'm so sorry that things did not work out for you and Lucas. But—"

"No, It's not about that. I just wanted to give you some friendly advice. Um, I gotta go. Bye." She said nervously, and she headed out the sidewalk.

Peyton closed the door, and leaned upon it. _Everyone is telling me that I might get hurt, _she thought, _it's just acting. How can I get hurt? _

"Peyton," she heard someone from the other side of the door say. It was Lucas. She turned around and opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile. "Come on. We have a lot to plan."

Lucas went inside, and they headed for her room. Peyton sat on her bed, leaning against the pillows. Lucas sat down on the bed too.

"So, boyfriend, what?" she asked with eagerness.

"Well, everyday before class, I go to your locker. We walk to class together, and we eat lunch together." Lucas said.

"Yeah, that's the normal stuff. But we gotta have like, you know, petty fights too, and then we simply kiss and make up. No one has a perfect relationship." She added.

"What are we going to fight about?" he asked.

"Little stuff. Like you know, if you forgot to call me, or if I see you checking out another girl, or if you see me flirting with another guy," she said.

"Nice. What about conversation pieces?" he asked.

Peyton grabbed her pillow and threw it at Lucas. "You plan that. I already did the fighting," she said with a laugh.

Lucas laughed with her. "Okay. Um, Friends? Like, Brooke and Felix, Nathan and Haley. Music, funny anecdotes," he said.

"That will do. Hmmm… what else?" she asked.

"Dates?" Lucas suddenly brought up. Peyton looked surprised. "People need to see us go out of school, you know?" he explained.

"Oh yeah. Like in your mom's café, or walking around the street, or watching a movie." She said.

"Exactly. What else?" he asked.

"Um, I guess we could practice it. Let's start with the locker scene." She said, getting up and standing near the door. Lucas followed her, but stood near her computer. "You go to me, and greet me, and then kiss me. Got it?" she asked.

"Got it. Scene one, take one, action!" he said. He walked towards Peyton, while Peyton had her back turned, to indicate that she was facing her locker.

"Hey," he greeted with a lazy smile. Peyton turned around.

"Hey," she said, but then she burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, the smile still in his face.

"It's just queer that we're practicing how to be in a relationship!" she said, still laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's start again." Lucas went back near his computer, and Peyton faced the wall. "Scene one, take two!" she said.

Lucas went near her again. "Hey," he greeted in the same fashion as he did before.

"Hey Luke." Peyton said with her usual seductive smile. As Lucas was leaning in to kiss her, Peyton asked:

"What kiss should we do? Like, gentle, or hard?"

Lucas gave her a quizzical look. "It's morning, so probably, gentle?" he answered.

"Yeah, okay. Let's try that again." Lucas turned around to walk back near the computer.

"No wait," Peyton said, "With the whole 'Hey' thing. Let's start with that."

"Okay. Scene one, take three." Lucas said, and Peyton turned around. "Hey," he said for the third time.

Peyton turned around. "Hey there," she replied, with the same seductive smile. As Lucas was leaning in to kiss her again, she asked:

"How long should we kiss?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, and just leaned in and kissed her. Not a kiss for the locker act, just a kiss. Neither anyone of them wanted to pull away. Finally, after quite some time, Lucas pulled away. He smiled a gentle smile at Peyton, and she smiled back.

"Maybe, we'll just do it spontaneously." She said. "You wanna chill out instead?"

"That'd be great." Lucas answered. Peyton walked over to her old records and played something. Lucas lay down on the bed, and Peyton lay down with him.

"So," Peyton said, trying to start a conversation, "Anna went here a while ago."

Lucas turned to face Peyton, trying to hide the nervousness. "What did she say?" he said, as he took her hand.

"She's not over the thing you two had yet." She said.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"Why are you so relieved to hear that?" she asked, turning to face Lucas.

"I don't know how it happened." He started nervously, "But I think Anna knows."

**There. Hope you liked it! Please R & R everyone. Love ya'll! Have a nice new year! Ü**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show OTH, or its characters, or Chad Michael Murray, much to my dismay.**

Thanks to Jessica, Jessie, LucasPeyton4Ever, Spunkey87, LucasnBlondie03, chadsgirl, xokirby85, lysser8321, superpinkie, ElisaCollette and annaone for reviewing. You guys are the super best like super duper best ever! Ü

Chapter 4: Revelations 

"Felix, you there?" Anna asked as she closed the door. She walked towards the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. "Felix?" she called again. She went up to check her brother's room. He was not there. She went in her room, and jumped on her bed. She put the can of soda in her bedside table, and stared up at the ceiling.

"To tell, or not to tell." She asked herself. Then she heard the door shut downstairs. "Felix?" she shouted, and raced down the stairs.

"What?" he asked, and sat down the couch. Anna sat beside him.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't watch Peyton get hurt," Anna said, looking into Felix's eyes.

Felix immediately knew she went to see Peyton. He sat up straight. "What did you tell her, Anna?" he asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to hide the truth.

"I know you better than that. What did you say to Peyton?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his tone.

Anna slumped down in the couch. "I told her to be careful with Lucas." She said guiltily, covering her face with her hands.

Felix sighed heavily. "Anna, that isn't even the truth!" he said.

Anna looked at him questioningly. "Huh?" she asked.

"Anna, their relationship is totally fake. They're just pretending to dismiss the rumors about Peyton's lesbian issues, okay?" Felix answered exasperatedly. Anna looked totally shocked, and slumped back into the couch, but then that look of shock quickly turned into a smile.

"Is there a reason to be smiling?" Felix asked.

"Their relationship is totally fake. Lucas doesn't have real feelings for Peyton. Oh my gosh," she said, standing up, "I—"

"What, Anna? You think Lucas still has a thing for you? Why'd you even think that? He broke up with you." Felix said adamantly, also standing up. "You weren't even a couple. It was just a fling."

"I'll give them enough time to dismiss the rumors. Then I'll act." She said excitedly.

"Anna!" Felix said, giving her a little shake, "Wake up. He doesn't have real feelings for you."

Anna looked Felix in the eye. "But I do for him." She said sadly. "I love him, Felix."

"Oh God." Felix said exasperatedly. "Look, Brooke knows you think Lucas is using Peyton for show. You do not talk about that. You also shut up about what I've told you just now, okay? When the time is right—"

Anna kissed Felix in the cheek. "Thank you, Felix! You're the best brother ever!" she said hastily, and ran out the door.

Felix sat down the couch. "I am so screwed." He said dejectedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She what?" Peyton asked, sitting upright.

"I bumped into her a while ago, and she told me that she knew what I was up to." Lucas answered nervously. "Anna's a friend, right? I'll talk to her. She can keep a secret."

"Lucas, Anna is also your ex who is totally not over the fling you had!" Peyton answered.

"Hey, we were never a couple, so she's not my ex." Lucas explained.

"You acted like one." Peyton said in a low whisper. Lucas smiled, moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. It'll be fine, I promise." Lucas said gently, while stroking her arm.

Peyton looked into his eyes, and gave a trusting smile. "Okay."

"So," Lucas said, "Wanna go on that date?" He asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"The café. Just to, you know, get some coffee." He said.

Peyton stood up. "Let's go!" she said with a smile. Lucas got out of bed, and went out the door. Peyton followed him. Soon, they were walking on the sidewalk, arm in arm, laughing and talking.

"Hey, I got one," Lucas said, "Why can't a bald man wear a hairnet?"

"Why?" Peyton asked, still laughing.

"Cause he's gonna look like a microphone!" Lucas replied, bursting into laughter. Peyton also continued on laughing. They entered the café laughing, which caused Haley to eye Lucas quizzically.

"Um, Luke, are you okay?" She asked. Then she turned to Peyton. "Is Lucas drunk or something?"

"No," Peyton answered with a chuckle, "We're just having a good time."

"Oh." Haley said, and she turned to Lucas again. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Just coffee for me and Peyton." He answered, still smiling. Haley smiled at him and went back behind the counter. Lucas and Peyton sat down in one of the available couches. They continued on talking and laughing, and then Haley came and served their coffee.

"Haley," Peyton said, "Wanna join us?" She asked, then taking a sip from her coffee.

"I dunno," Haley answered, unsure.

"Come on! We're gonna tell you all the bald man jokes we have." Lucas said. Haley laughed a bit, then sat down in the lounge chair near the couch. Just then, Anna went in the café. Lucas was evidently startled, so was Peyton. Haley stood up and went near her.

"Anna! So," Haley said, trying to keep her away from Lucas and Peyton.

"I'd like to order one box of coffee cake. I heard it's really good," Anna said, her eyes shifting to the end of the room, where Lucas and Peyton sat. Haley saw this.

"Um, yeah. One moment." She said, and went to get a box of coffee cake.

"Ask her," Peyton whispered to Lucas. "Maybe what she knows isn't about us."

"Or I could ask her to keep quiet about us." Lucas said, uneasy.

"She's your ex, Luke. She obviously wants you back. Look at the way she's staring at you!" Peyton whispered, giving quick glances at Anna.

"She's not my ex!" Lucas said, albeit in a louder tone. Peyton glared at him. "Fine." He whispered. As he was about to stand up, Peyton kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, and went towards Anna.

"Hey Anna," He greeted, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi Lucas!" She said happily.

"Um, Listen. What did you mean earlier when you said you knew what I was up to?" Lucas asked.

_He knows you know._ "What?" she asked.

"Um, a while ago, you remember?" he said, giving a quick glance at Peyton.

_Should I tell him? _"Oh yeah, that." She said, trying to buy more time. _What should I do? Think Anna! _

"Um, Anna?" Lucas asked.

"Oh. That fake relationship thing. Yeah, I know about it." She said in a quiet whisper.

Lucas looked surprised, yet as if he already knew. "Who t-told you?" he said, trying to be calm.

"Felix overheard Peyton and Brooke talking about it." She said innocently. Just then, Haley came over with the box of cake.

"Here you go. That'll be ten dollars," Haley said. Anna fished out two five dollar bills from her bag.

"Thanks, Haley." She told Haley, and gazed her attention to Lucas. "Bye Lucas." She also turned to Peyton and gave her a big wave. Peyton smiled back.

"Um, Anna," Lucas said, "Can you, um,"

"I can keep a secret." She said in a whisper, then went out the door, humming a little tune.

"Ugh," Haley said, and went back to wiping the counter. Lucas walked back over to Peyton.

"Our fears are confirmed." Lucas said.

"I hate her." Peyton said with a hint of anger.

"Of course you do, honey." Lucas said, trying to keep cool. "She's my ex."

Peyton gave him an icy glare. "She's not your ex." She mumbled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Lucas said. He put his arm around Peyton. "It's going to be alright."

"You keep telling me that." Peyton said, a bit exasperated with the situation. "But it's not Luke, it's not. The last thing we need is some girl blabbing our secret to get you back."

"And you think I'm going to be with her if she does?" Lucas said reassuringly. They stared at each other's eyes for quite a while, then Peyton broke into a small smile. "I'll walk you home." Lucas said, standing up, pulling Peyton up with him.

"Bye Hales." Lucas said, turning towards Haley.

"Bye you two." Haley said, giving them a soft yet knowing smile.

Lucas and Peyton walked in the chilly night, with Lucas' arm wrapped around Peyton's waist and her arm around his waist. They walked in silence to Peyton's house.

"So, Lucas," Peyton said, her hands in her pockets. "Thanks." She said with a sincere smile.

Lucas smiled, and leaned in and kissed her. Peyton was surprised, but she kissed him back. The warmth of the kiss sent sensations she thought she'd never feel again… sensations she felt back when she and Nathan just broke up, the time when they were at the basketball party, when Brooke was drunk, when she was with Lucas, alone, talking while sitting on the swings…

"There's no one here," she said shyly.

"Yeah, I know. That one was from me." He said, smiling. "Good night, Peyton."

"Night, Luke." She said, still smiling.

Lucas walked away into the night, hands in his pockets, with only one thought:

_She's the one._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same time, a man not that far away from Peyton's house closed his car door. He went to the other side, opening the other door. He unbuckled the seat and took something out. He carried that thing, then closed the car door with his foot, kicking it slightly. He was carrying a toddler, and together they made their way to Peyton's house.

"You missed Aunt Peyton, didn't you?" The man asked the toddler, smiling.

So, hoped you liked that. Sorry it took long to update… Anyway, please review! And belated Happy New Year to all of you! Love ya'll! Ü


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: OTH, or Chad Michael Murray, is not mine, to my dismay. This disclaimer will serve as my disclaimer for the rest of my chapters.

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!!**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor 

Peyton shut the door behind her. She was still smiling, still recovering from the kiss that Lucas gave her. She collapsed onto the sofa, staring dreamily at the ceiling. Her cloud-nine state was broken by a knock on the door. She breathed in, got up and approached the door. When she opened it, she got the biggest surprise.

"J-Jake?" she asked, still in doubt of the situation. After all, she had a previous hallucination of Jake.

"Peyton!" Jakes said, with a wide grin. In his arms was Jenny, playing with a small doll.

"Um, Ah," Peyton tried to say, still surprised, "Come in!" He motioned for Jake to come in, then closed the door. "Jenny!" she said, stretching her arms toward the toddler. Jake moved Jenny closer to Peyton so she can get her. Peyton caressed Jenny's hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"You missed us?" Jake asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course, Jake." Peyton replied, still playing with Jenny. "So," she asked, "Where are you staying?"

"We have a room in a motel just outside Tree Hill." Jake answered, messing up Jenny's hair.

"Aren't you afraid that Nikki might come back?" She asked with concern, holding Jenny closer to her.

"We'll be in town for just a few days. I just missed Tree Hill so much, you know?" He said. Peyton smiled at this. "Ravens Basketball, Lucas, Nathan, even Brooke!" he said with a light chuckle. Then his face turned serious. "Then there's you." He said gently.

"Me?" Peyton asked doubtfully. She feared that what she was going to hear next was some kind of confession. _I'll tell him I'm with Lucas now,_ she thought.

"Yeah, I mean, you have been like a mom to Jenny. And you helped us escape from Nikki. You helped us a lot, Peyton." He said.

Peyton sighed with relief. _Thank God._ "Jake, you're one of my close friends. Of course I'll help you." She said with a small smile.

Jenny's doll fell down to the floor. "Daddy, doll." Jenny said in a high pitched voice. Peyton squealed with delight.

"Omigosh, You can talk!" Peyton said to Jenny, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started like the other days. Peyton walked to her locker, and right on cue, Lucas came along.

"I'm getting pretty used to this," Lucas said with a smile. Peyton smiled back, and then he leaned in for a quick kiss. They walked together towards history class.

"Guess what," Peyton said.

"What?" Lucas asked inquisitively.

"Jake's here." Peyton said in an upbeat manner, causing Lucas a moment of shock. _Peyton has a picture of Jake and Jenny, _he thought. Then he tried to console himself. _It's torn._

"Yeah, I know!" Peyton said with a laugh. "I was shocked too. He's going to be here just for a couple of days, you know, to visit."

"Jake's back?" Brooke asked, trailing them.

Peyton looked back at Brooke. "Yeah!" she said happily.

Brooke glanced at Lucas to see his expression. His face showed no emotion. "Won't he try to steal you away from Lucas?" she asked threateningly, albeit jokingly.

Peyton's smile disappeared. She turned to Lucas. "Of course not!" she said, giving a little smile, and kissed Lucas on the cheek. Lucas turned to her, also with a smile. "He's my boyfriend!"

Brooke laughed. "Whatever!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School…

"Hey," Lucas asked Peyton, his hand around her waist. "You up for a movie?"

Peyton smiled, but then that smile quickly disappeared. "Oh," she said, remembering something. "I'm spending the afternoon with Jenny and Jake." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Luke. Next time?" She said.

Lucas pretended to be happy. "Of course. Have fun!" He said.

"Do you want to come along?" She asked, hoping to make it up.

"No, I'm good. I'll just go, um, shoot some hoops." Lucas excused.

"Okay." Peyton said calmly, and she gave him a long kiss. They both pulled away, and stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Peyton broke the silence.

"Um, I have to go. Bye," she said sincerely, still smitten by the kiss.

"Bye," Lucas greeted back, and gave her a warm smile.

Peyton walked towards her car, and Lucas followed her with his eyes until she drove off. It was all so simple last night. He was supposed to tell Peyton what he really felt. Then Jake comes back. He had a feeling that she felt something towards him, since she kept his picture and all. She sounded so excited when she told them about Jake. He sighed and walked towards his truck. He then drove off to River court. It was just a short drive, since he used to drive there before after school, before the Ravens, before Brooke, before Peyton. It wasn't long before he parked his car and got off. Nobody was there. He grabbed his basketball in the backseat, and started dribbling it. He made a lay-up, chased the ball, and did some drills. He then heard some footsteps.

"Hey man." Nathan said.

"Nathan." Lucas said, and passed the ball to him. Nathan drove to the basket, and made a shot.

"So, is it true?" He asked, dribbling the ball. "Jake's back?" He passed the ball to Lucas.

"Yeah. Peyton told me." Lucas said nonchalantly, trying and failing to make the three point shot.

Nathan chased the ball. "Something tells me you don't like that." He said, and dribbled the ball while Lucas was trying to steal it away.

"I don't. I mean, Jake's a friend and all, but then I thought I had my chance with Peyton." He said, while Nathan made a fade away shot.

"She's the one, isn't she, Luke?" he asked, stopping and standing still.

Lucas chased after the ball, and again took the three-pointer. It went in. "She is. But then I have this feeling she doesn't feel the same way about me. She feels it towards Jake." He said sadly.

Nathan walked towards the bench. The orange sunset was reflected in the water. Nathan sat down, and Lucas followed him. "Look Luke, you'll never know till you tell her, right?" he said.

"Nathan," Lucas said, trying to argue.

"You might lose her again." Nathan said plainly.

Lucas stared at the sunset. Something was telling him to go tell Peyton. Yet something in him stops himself from doing so.

"You love her, man." Nathan said.

Lucas looked towards Nathan. "You're right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton opened the refrigerator and grabbed two sodas. She shut the door, and went in the living room. There was Jake, holding Jenny. She went in and handed the soda to Jake.

"Thanks, Peyt." Jake said, smiling. Peyton smiled back. She opened her soda and drank some. She then put it on the table and carried Jenny to her.

"What more can you say, Jenny?" She said in a babyish voice. Jake laughed at her. "What?" she asked, turning to Jake.

"Nothing." Jake said.

"Can you say Peyton?" she asked. "Pey,"

"Pey," Jenny said, mimicking the curly haired girl in front of her.

"—ton."

"—ton." Jenny said.

"Peyton."

"Peyton." Jenny said in her usual toddler manner. Peyton squealed with delight. She looked at Jake. Jake was smiling too. Then, suddenly, Jake leaned in and kissed her. The light of the setting sun and the rising moon was shown in her open window.

Outside, Lucas saw the scene inside Peyton's house. The window was open. Peyton was kissing Jake. He turned away painfully, opening the door to his truck and driving away into the street.

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had lots of work to do and had to finish it. Please review! Love ya'll! Ü


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Thanks to all that reviewed my story. You guys are my inspiration! And of course, Chad. Ü

Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise 

"You did what?" Brooke asked, outraged, as she got out of the bed.

"Brooke, I couldn't let her spread the false rumors," Felix said, trying to explain. "It might do some more damage." He said, sitting upright.

"As if you haven't done enough." Brooke said, and turned her back to Felix. She faced her window.

"Brooke," Felix said, going near to her. "Please understand."

Brooke tuned to Felix. "I've tried to understand, Felix. I understood when you lied to me. Then I also understood when I found out that Anna knows. How do you expect me to understand now?"

Felix tried to caress her face, but she slapped his hand away. "I'm sorry." Felix said in the most sincere manner.

"Get out, Felix." Brooke said, showing him to the door.

"Brooke—"

"Get out!" Brooke said, more infuriated.

"I love you," Felix said, looking at Brooke. He could see tears swelling up her eyes. _You've really done it this time, Felix._ He went down the stairs.

Brooke collapsed into the bed, letting the tears fall in her face. _Why am I so stupid to believe him again?_ She asked herself. She let his final words echo into her mind.

_I love you…_

More tears fell. She already knew how it was to lose Peyton. And love. She wouldn't lose both again. This time, she had to choose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton pulled away with a disconcerted expression. "Jake," She said hesitantly. Jenny was playing with Peyton's curls.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Jake said embarrassingly, turning to the window, which was now showing signs of the night.

"I'm sorry." Peyton apologized. "Jake, I know before—"

"Peyton, you don't really have to explain." Jake said.

"I'm with Lucas now." Peyton said in a gentle tone. Jake closed his eyes for a moment, as if to let the news sink in. _I had to leave Tree Hill, _he thought.

"That's great!" Jake said, hiding all his hurt behind a warm smile.

"Really?" Peyton asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Jake answered with a hint of sadness Peyton could not notice.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"I've missed so much!" Jake said, trying to avoid the issue. "What else has happened?"

"Well," Peyton started, "There's this new guy named Felix who moved in recently. He's with Brooke now."

"Really?" Jake said, trying to sound interested. "Wow! Who else hooked up?"

"Um, Nathan and Haley got married." Peyton said, hoping not to shock her friend.

To this, Jake was really surprised. "Married?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"I know!" Peyton said, laughing.

"Why the hell would they get married?" Jake asked.

Peyton looked at Jenny. "Sex." She whispered. She laughed afterwards.

"Are you sure it's Nathan you're telling me about?" He asked. He knew Nathan. Getting married for sex, for Nathan at least is like shooting the ball at the opponent's court. Stupid.

"He's really changed, you know? If you could see him right now." Peyton said, holding Jenny's hand. Jenny gave a wide yawn.

"Looks like somebody's sleepy." Jake whispered, referring to Jenny. "Listen, I gotta go tuck her in. We'll be going back to the motel, and I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you could bring the others." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see." Peyton said, and she stood up and carried Jenny. She handed Jenny over to Jake, who carried her. Jenny leaned her head in her dad's, and Peyton kissed her forehead goodnight.

"See ya." Jake whispered, smiling. Peyton helped him with the door. When Jake was out, she closed the door back. She then fixed the curtains to cover the windows. She slumped back into the couch, thinking about Jake's kiss. Something in her opened up, her old feelings for a man who had guts to introduce his own daughter to his high school friends. But then, that feeling was drowned out by a much greater factor: Lucas. She immediately remembered Lucas, leaning in for a kiss every morning. Lucas, who would talk with her about anything. Lucas, who saw into her soul and saw her for who she really was.

"Peyton?" She heard someone say, knocking on the door.

"Brooke." Peyton answered, and opened the door. There she saw Brooke, tears streaming down her eyes. Peyton immediately felt compassion for her best friend, and gave her a warm hug. She led her inside and they sat on the couch.

"Hey," Peyton said with a warm smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," Brooke said, as she sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked concernedly.

"Felix." Brooke said, trying to prevent herself from crying. "He lied to me again!"

"Aww, Brooke." Peyton said, and pulled her in for another hug. Brooke pulled away after a few moments.

"Please promise me you won't get mad. I've already lost my boyfriend, I don't want to lose my best friend." Brooke said sadly, tears still falling down.

"Why?" Peyton asked gently.

"Anna knows because, because," Brooke started to say, but then she broke down. Peyton stroked her hair. "She overheard me and Felix talk about it. And Felix knows because I accidentally told him." Brooke continued, then broke down.

Peyton didn't know how to take this. Anna was one of the reasons why their plan had become dangerous. Brooke betrayed her word by swearing to not tell anyone. In the end, she did something Brooke could not do before.

"Brooke, it doesn't matter. It's okay." She said reassuringly, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton." She said apologetically, and she buried her head in Peyton's shoulders.

"Shhhh," Peyton said, trying to soothe her down. "You're my best friend, remember?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Peyton was running really late. She has this meeting for a fair to be planned by the cheerleaders, so she had to hurry. She got out of her car, and shut the door. She walked briskly to the auditorium, but then somebody stopped her.

"Hey!" Lucas said. Peyton mumbled an inaudible yet cheerful hey, and walked on. Lucas followed her.

"So, what's up with Jake?" He asked, trying not to bring up the scene yesterday.

"Nothing, nothing." Peyton said hurriedly, and continued on walking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Peyton said distractedly, and walked even more briskly. Lucas went in front of her again.

"Peyton," He said seriously.

Peyton looked into his eyes. " I have to go attend the meeting thing with Brooke. I'm really late." She said sincerely, gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried into the gym.

Lucas was a few steps from Peyton when she heard the thing she dreaded to hear.

"I saw you yesterday with Jake." Lucas said plainly, which caused Peyton to stop walking. She turned around and walked towards Lucas.

"Lucas—" Peyton said, trying to disprove the thought in his mind.

"You kissed him, Peyton!" Lucas said angrily.

"Luke, it wasn't what it looked like." She said, trying to explain. "Jake just did that for nothing. I already told him we're going out," Peyton said.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked seriously, yet a tone of pain wavered in his voice.

"Of course I don't!" Peyton said in her defense.

"You have a picture of him always near your bed, Peyton." Lucas said exasperatedly.

"He's my friend, Lucas. I missed him and Jenny. Is that a crime now?" She asked, now getting irritated over the situation.

"Please just tell me." Lucas said in a pained voice.

"I don't, Luke." She said adamantly. "I love someone else." She said in a gentle whisper. Just then, a blonde-haired girl from the cheering squad called her attention.

"Peyton! Come on!" She called out. Peyton turned around and looked. She saw the girl waving at her.

"Yeah, Just a sec." She said, and turned back to Lucas. "I have to go." She said, caressing Lucas' face. She gave him a quick kiss, smiled, and ran after the blonde girl at the door of the gym. Lucas looked longingly in the distance.

"Lucas!" Anna greeted.

"Um, hey Anna." He said nonchalantly, and turned his back to the gym. He made his way to Haley, who was trying to explain to Nathan the complicated & mathematical equivalent of Newton's Law of Inertia. Anna trailed him.

"How are things with Peyton?" She asked.

"Good." Lucas lied. _I think the girl in I am in love with is in love with someone else. It's really just perfect. _

"Great!" Anna said cheerfully. "Just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, looking at Anna. "Thanks Anna." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got it, Nathan!" Haley said happily. But then she pointed out an error. "But, oh, Nathan, He didn't use an apple." She said, and gave a light laugh. Nathan laughed with her. He moved closer to his wife, and put his arm around her shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Haley, are you happy that you chose me over singing?" he asked seriously.

"A career is easier to get by than true love. I'm very happy with my decision." She said, giving Nathan a warm smile.

"I love you." Nathan told her.

"I love you, too." Haley replied, and she cuddled closer to Nathan.

"Hey guys," Lucas said. "Am I ruining the moment?" he asked jokingly.

Nathan and Haley stayed close together. "Yes you did, man." Nathan answered, pretending to be insulted. Haley laughed.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"You know that Peyton and I agreed to stage fights, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's all part of the plan." Haley said, not sure where her best friend was getting at.

"We fought earlier." Lucas said.

"Did you pull it off?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But that fight," He started, "I'm not sure if it was staged or anything."

"Why?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, it was about Jake." He said, looking into the distance.

"I knew it." Nathan said. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell her what?" a confused Haley asked.

"I didn't. When I got there, he was kissing her." Lucas said sadly.

"Jake?" Haley asked in shock, "Peyton?"

"Peyton told me it was just a mistake. I'm not really sure," Lucas said, "She has Jake & Jenny's picture."

"What did Peyton say?" Nathan asked.

"Well, she told Jake that she and I were going out." Lucas answered plainly.

"With the plan and everything?" Haley said.

"No. She told him that we're really going out." Lucas explained.

"There you have it, man." Nathan said, raising his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting, Brooke and Peyton walked together to class.

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton asked, concerned.

Brooke looked at her best friend and smiled. "I'm great."

"Listen, I have to tell you something." She said, speaking in hushed tones.

"Omigosh, is it about the plan?" She asked excitedly.

"Sorta. Lucas and I fought earlier." Peyton said.

"I thought you planned that." Brooke asked.

"We did. But I wasn't sure if that fight was real or not." Peyton said.

"Why?" Brooke said.

"We fought about Jake." Peyton said. "He, um, kissed me yesterday."

"Jake?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"It was kind of those spur of the moment things, you know?" Peyton explained.

"Did you kiss him back?" Brooke asked, curious.

"No." Peyton answered adamantly.

"Did you want to?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't." Peyton answered, "I suddenly remembered Lucas."

Brooke broke into a big smile. "I knew it!" She said.

Peyton smiled too. "What?"

"You're not playing anymore, aren't you?" She asked teasingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake packed the last of their things. He knew he was leaving, and he knew that he needed to tell her. _Maybe she'll come with me, _he thought. _And we could be a family. _He stuffed the bags in his car, and went back for Jenny, who was playing with the stuffed bear Peyton gave her.

"Come on, Jenny. We have one more thing to do before we leave." He told his daughter, and strapped her into the baby seat. He shut the door, and went to the other side. He paused to look at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed. He was not the hot high school jock anymore, the carefree student he used to be. He was a father. He opened the door to the car, and started the ignition. He then drove off. Thoughts filled his already teeming mind with questions and doubts. He knew it was a risk to return to Tree Hill. But then he took that risk. He took it for—

"Peyton!" Jake said, seeing her sit down the stoop. He was carrying Jenny, and Peyton motioned for her to carry Jenny, and then they sat in the stoop. Night was already falling.

"You're leaving?" Peyton asked sadly.

"Yeah. That's why I stopped by here. To say goodbye." Jake said in the same tone.

"I'm really going to miss you and Jenny." Peyton said with an optimistic smile.

"We're going to miss you too," Jake said, taking his daughter's hand. "Listen, Peyton," Jake said nervously.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked.

Jake could not respond. He just sat there, mesmerized by her beauty. Her hair was glistening in the moonlight, and her face was that of an angel. He did the first thing that popped in his head: He kissed her. Peyton, overwhelmed, kissed back, but then suddenly stopped.

"Jake, I can't do this." She said, turning away.

"Peyton, you know what I'm trying to say." Jake said.

"I know." She said, and then stroked his face. "You're wonderful. It's just that—"

"Lucas." Jake said sadly.

"I love him, Jake." She said gently. Jake smiled.

"I know." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I need to tell her, _he thought. He turned to his side and stared at the open window. The moonlight was shining through. Then, he heard a knock on the door, disturbing his thoughts about Peyton.

"Lucas?" A familiar female voice said.

Hey guys… Sorry again for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Love ya'll!


	7. Realizations

**Sorry for the late update. I had a ton of things to do. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're like the fuel in my fire. The yin in my yang. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 7: Realizations**

Brooke sat down the stool near the bar. She motioned the bartender for a drink, and then flashed her fake I.D. The bartender handed her the drink, and made a silent toast.

_For love,_ she thought, and then laughed. _Yeah right._

She drank the drink in one gulp, and motioned for another one. She didn't really care if she gets really drunk, and some gorgeous stranger would pick her up and they'd have a one-night stand. It was what she did before, so why not do it again?

As the bartender gave her the drink, a man got it first.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked, wide-eyed. Her voice was getting a little tipsy.

"I came for you." Felix said, sipping from the glass. Brooke snatched it away, and Felix got it back. He returned the drink to the bartender.

"My drink!" Brooke said as she tried to reach it, but her efforts were in vain.

"Brooke, listen," Felix said, holding her arm. Brooke nudged it away.

"We have nothing to talk about." Brooke said adamantly. She got her I.D., which was in the table, and turned towards the door. Felix followed closely.

"Brooke, just-" Felix said, catching up with her. But Brooke won't stop nor answer. "Brooke," Felix tried to plead. They walked until they reached the parking lot. The chilly night air caused Brooke to shiver for a bit. The parking lot was well lit, and Brooke could easily see Felix's shadow trailing behind her. She ignored him.

"Brooke," Felix said, grabbing her arm, causing Brooke to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Brooke said in a whiny voice. She could already feel tears swelling in her eyes.

"Just listen to me!" Felix said sternly. "I'm going to ask you one question. Just one Brooke, and I promise I won't bother you again." Brooke replied by nudging his hand away.

"Are you still in love with me?" He asked seriously. Brooke tried to hide the emotion she felt when he asked that, but a bit was still evident in her facial expression and the tear that almost fell down. She quickly wiped it off.

"No.." she said softly, staring at the pavement below, her voice quivering.

"Look me in the eye, Brooke. Do you?" He said, gazing into her eyes, trying to search for the answer to his question. Brooke hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." She answered in a sad whisper. Although that was the answer that Felix was looking for, he didn't look hopeful. He knew it was over.

"A kiss. Just one. For the last time." He asked. He leaned over, and was surprised when Brooke didn't pull back. He felt the tears freely falling from her face.

"Goodbye, Brooke." He said sadly. Brooke turned around, wiping the tears from her face. She walked farther from him, each step filled with pain.

Felix knew it was over. He knew it was his fault. He knew that he could never get her back. Yet he saw Brooke rushing to him, and giving him a tight embrace.

"Felix," Brooke said, sobbing. "I-"

Felix pulled away, their faces close together. He caressed Brooke's face gently, causing her to give a watery smile.

"I know." He whispered. He pulled in for a deep kiss. She knew that he was worth the tears and the resentment. The lies and the bitterness. She loved him, and he was worth everything she is.

o/o/o

Jake stared at the lit driveway. He was on the road to leave Tree Hill. Once, Tree Hill stood for his dreams and aspirations, his home. Now it's just a bitter memory, a lost love. He glanced at Jenny beside him, sleeping. He knew Jenny was the most important thing to him. That's why he went back. He hoped that Peyton would feel the same way for him, and that she would go and leave Tree Hill for love. Like what he did before. He turned on the radio, and heard a familiar song.

_Goodbye to you,_ it sang.

He gazed at the horizon ahead. He heard Jenny mumble something inaudible, which made him smile.

_Jenny,_ He thought.

That was his future. And somehow, it seemed bright.

o/o/o

"Lucas?" Anna said as she peered into the well-lit room. She saw Lucas lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Lucas turned towards the door, and Anna sensed an aura of disappointment.

"Hey." He said, and sat up. Anna went in. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you're okay." She said, trying and failing to make it sound nonchalant.

"I'm good." Lucas replied, his eyes directed towards the floor.

"You and Peyton okay?" She asked, going closer.

"Yeah, we're fine." He answered distractedly.

Anna sat near him. "Look, Lucas-"

"We're fine, Anna." Lucas reiterated with a small smile.

_You never knew that your smile drives me crazy_. "How about us?" She asked softly.

Lucas sighed. "Anna, you know that Peyton, Brooke and I had a history together. I was going out with Brooke, but then I was in love with Peyton."

"Brooke found out, and everything shattered." She said, continuing her story.

"You came along." He said warmly, facing her.

"Luke-"

"What we had was great, don't get me wrong." Lucas said.Anna gave a little smile.

"But I never realized that after all this time, I was still in love with the same person. Everything that's been going on," He said, standing up, "Masked my true feelings."

Anna stood up. "Lucas," she said in a pained voice.

"I was just stupid to let her go." He said, scolding himself.

"Come on, Lucas. You're not stupid." Anna said gently, facing him and ruffling his hair. Lucas held her arm, and brought it down.

"I know. The hair." She said with a laugh. Lucas laughed with her. They stared at each other for a moment, then without thinking, Anna suddenly kissed him.

At that very moment, Peyton entered Lucas' door.

o/o/o

Peyton watched Jake drive off. She felt bad for rejecting him, for breaking his heart. But she knew that going with Jake would break her heart more. She once again sat on the stoop. She stared into the night, thinking about the things that have been happening. It all seemed so fast. First, she was drowning with issues. Then Lucas asked her to go into a pretend relationship with her.

_Doesn't seem so fake now, _she thought.

Everything progressed from there. Jake returned to Tree Hill. For a moment her old feelings, her infatuation, went back towards him. After that moment, Lucas seemed more clear than ever. It was then that she regretted the decision she made so many months ago: the decision to let him go.

She stood up, and made her way to Lucas' house. What would she say? What would he say? What if he was in love with Brooke? Or worse, with Anna? What if he had been playing her all this time? Questions filled her mind as the wind grew more cold. She walked on, tightening her leather jacket. She at last saw a light on Lucas' bedroom. She thought for a moment, then knocked on the door. Karen opened it.

"Hey Peyton." She greeted, holding a spatula and wearing an apron. She was surprised to see her there.

"Is Lucas there?" She asked, her eyes wandering inside to see if she could get a glimpse of him.

"Yeah, he's upstairs." She answered, looking outside to see if maybe Brooke was there, then realizing the cold weather. "Oh my, It's freezing! Get in, get in,"

"Thanks Karen." Peyton said, giving her a warm smile. She jogged upstairs.

"Peyton-" Karen called, but in vain. Peyton couldn't hear her. She shut the front door. "Anna's with him." she whispered, stared at the stairs for a moment, then went back to the kitchen.

Peyton was sure she heard Karen shout her name, but she ignored it. She saw the light from Lucas' bedroom. This was it. When she peered in, she saw Anna kissing Lucas.

o/o/o

_**Haley---**_

**_Everything's great here in New York. I just got off a meeting with two record labels, and I'm going to have to choose one. Then they're going to start making my new album, but then I don't really know what i'm going to name it._**

**_To the girl I left behind probably._**

**_Wish you were here. Keep in touch._**

_**Chris**_

Haley closed the e-mail window. She was again reminded of the life she chose to leave, the life of her dreams. She sighed, and stared at her and Nathan's picture on the desktop. _I love him,_ she thought.

Just then, Nathan kissed her on the cheek, and stroked her face.

"You coming?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, just a minute." She replied, smiling.

"Okay." He said, giving her the same smile. He headed for the door.

"Nathan," Haley said, which made him turn around.

Haley stood up, went to him, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." she said sweetly.

"I love you too," he said, unsure of what brought the surge of emotion.

"What do say, we stay here for dinner? I'll cook." She said, her arms still around Nathan.

"Since when do you cook?" He asked inquisitively.

"Since I was working in a litltle coffee shop called Karen's cafe." she replied with a light chuckle.

"Why don't we skip dinner," he said, giving her a suggestive smile, "and head straight for dessert?" he joked.

"Nathan!" Haley said, laughing. She pushed him to the couch, and ran to the kitchen.

"Haley!" Nathan called out, laughing.

Haley heard his voice. Suddenly the dream that she wanted to achieve was now a blur. _This is why I stayed._

o/o/o

"I-I'm s-sor-rry," Peyton stuttered. She quickly ran down the stairs and headed towards the front door, shutting it as she went out.

"Peyt-" Lucas said, trying to run after Peyton, but then he heard the front door shut.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, looking away. Lucas turned towards Anna, doubtful.

"Just, go after her you idiot." she said hopefully but with a hint of sadness, and gave Lucas a nudge.

He needn't think twice. He rushed out the front door, only to find Peyton still standing in the sidewalk, staring at the window. Then she started walking.

"Peyton, wait!" He said. Peyton stopped walking. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Peyton, listen. It's not what you think--"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be jealous! I'm not even your girlfriend!" She said quickly, giving a smile, trying to make it sound like it was okay.

"Peyton--" Lucas said, tryin to explain. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He held her arm.

"It took me something fake," He said, staring into her eyes, "To realize something real. Everything, the talks, the kisses," He continued, "My feelings,"

"Luke--"

"Just listen to me Peyton." He said seriously.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry." Peyton said sadly, letting a tear fall down her face. She turned her heel and walked away.

Lucas wasn't about to let the girl he loved walk out again. He ran towards her, getting in front of her and blocking her way.

"Lucas, please--"

Lucas suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Peyton was unable to suppress the emotion she felt, so she kissed him back. For a moment, everything seemed clear. Everything became bright and ethereal.

"I'm in love with you, Peyton." Lucas said softly, stroking her hair.

For a moment Peyton was speechless. She didn't even know what to say or where to begin. "I was always in love with you, Lucas." She said warmly, giving a small smile. She gave him a tight embrace, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well, technically I was in love with you first." Lucas said, trying to lighten up the moment. Peyton broke away, and gave him a weird look.

"You're a strange man, Lucas Scott. I'm not sure if I could go out with you." Peyton said jokingly.

"Well, let me persuade you." Lucas said, smiling. He leaned in once more and gave Peyton a deep kiss.

"Well," Peyton said in between kisses, "You got me."

"I know." Lucas answered.

They just stared at each other after that, an awkward moment of silence. Lucas, looking at the girl he fell in love with. Seeing her crooked yet angelic smile plastered on her beautiful face, her curls framing her face in the right way. Peyton, staring at the deep eyes of the man she loved. The cold air blowing through his short blonde hair. The smile that never failed to take her breath away.

"This time's for real," Peyton said, not believing what just happened in the last five minutes.

"No more pretend." Lucas said reassuringly. "Now come on." He said, going near her, putting his arm around her, and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Where are we going?" Peyton said playfully, looking up to Lucas.

"I don't know. Just--" Lucas said, trying to make up his mind.

"Let's go." Peyton said softly.

F!N

**Well, that's my story. I know its a Lucas-Brooke pairing at the end of season 2, but don't fret Leyton fans! One Tree Hill has a long road ahead. Besides, I like Mouth better for Brooke. He's more genuine, don't you think? THANKS guys! Again! Love ya'll!**


End file.
